


Pretty Boy

by LuminaryGold



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dream, Cuddling, Finger Sucking, George is an ass but he still takes care of Dream, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Smut, Top George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaryGold/pseuds/LuminaryGold
Summary: While playing video games one night, Dream challenges his boyfriend George to a bet neither can refuse.~~~~~~~With a confident grin, Dream responds, “Well, then you can suck my dick whenIwin.” He looks down at his boyfriend snuggled into his shoulder.George’s body shakes with laughter. “You’re gonna be the only one sucking tonight Dreamie.” George looks up at Dream looking down at him with a grin of his own.“We’ll see about that.” Smirking, Dream puts a kiss to George’s forehead and turns his attention back to the TV, starting the game.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 405





	Pretty Boy

Dream and George sit on the couch in their living room together, leaning into one another, game controllers in hand. The loading screen for a racing game flashes across the TV partway across the room. While the game loads, George leans his head against Dream’s shoulder and says playfully, “I think you and I both already know I’m going to win.”

With a confident grin, Dream responds, “Well, then you can suck my dick when _I_ win.” He looks down at his boyfriend snuggled into his shoulder.

George’s body shakes with laughter. “You’re gonna be the only one sucking tonight Dreamie.” George looks up at Dream looking down at him with a grin of his own.

“We’ll see about that.” Smirking, Dream puts a kiss to George’s forehead and turns his attention back to the TV, starting the game.

\---------------------------------------------------------

A few hours, five game tournaments, and lots of playful screaming later, Dream rests his head in his hands defeated while George grins triumphantly beside him. Their controllers sit on the table in front of them. “I _told you_ I was gonna win.” George beams. Voice lowering dangerously, he continues, “Now, time for you to uphold your end of the bet.”

Dream lifts his head to look at George, and before he can say a word George captures him in a strong kiss. Lips pressing together hungrily George pushes Dream down into the couch cushions, Dream quickly wrapping his arms around George, running one hand along his back and the other hand lacing fingers into his hair. A few moments of passionate kissing later, George pulls away with a small gasp for air. Dream whimpers at the loss of touch and leans upwards, trying to chase George’s retreating figure. 

Quietly, with half-open eyes, George suggests, “Let’s go to our bedroom, more room on the bed.”

Dream murmurs, “Mhmm…” as George stands from the couch and takes Dream’s hand, helping him to his own feet. Hand in hand, the pair walk quickly off to their bedroom.

Once in their bedroom, George stands with his back to the bed. With a smirk, he says, “Be a good Dream and help me get these pants off.” Arousal already starting to pool in his stomach, George puts his hands on Dream’s shoulders, guiding him to knees, the action more for effect than anything as Dream hastily drops to the floor. Languidly, George removes his belt as Dream fumbles with the button on his jeans. George tosses the belt aside just when Dream undoes the fly of the jeans.

Looking at the tent forming in George’s boxers, Dream raises an eyebrow and asks as he slides George’s jeans down his legs, “You’re liking this already? We haven’t even started yet.”

George grabs Dream’s jawline, firmly but not rough. Voice low, he says, “Shhh, I won this bet, you don’t get to make little quips like that.” George leans in closer to Dream. “You won’t be _able_ to make remarks like that when you’ve got my cock in your pretty little mouth.” Dream involuntarily whimpers at the words, practically melting into George’s hand with fluttering eyelids. George takes his hand away from Dream’s jaw and hooks his thumbs around the waistband of his boxers. “These aren’t coming off on their own.” He smirks down at his boyfriend kneeling on the floor before him.

Quickly, Dream brings his hands up to meet George’s, and helps him slide his boxers down his thighs, George’s already hard cock springing free as the waistband lowers. Once his jeans and boxers are around his ankles, George sits on the edge of the bed, allowing Dream to take them all the way off before he tosses them somewhere behind him. He looks up hungrily at George’s dick before raising himself up enough to place his hands on George’s thighs. Dream opens his mouth to speak before George raises an eyebrow at him. “Remember, it’s _my_ victory tonight. Now suck.” George commands, not too harshly.

Humming in acknowledgement, Dream grins before swirling his tongue around George’s tip. As he runs his tongue across George’s slit, George bites his lower lip, trying to hold back a moan. Dream smiles wider at this barely veiled noise, and he lowers his head to run his tongue in a strip up along the underside of George’s dick, keeping eye contact with him as he does.

“Aa-ah…” George moans lowly at the sight of his boyfriend staring him in the eyes as he licks up and down his throbbing cock. When Dream’s tongue reaches George’s tip again, he opens his mouth wider and takes his whole tip between his lips, slowly swirling his tongue around the tip.

George mutters, “Fuck… that’s good.” He shudders as a wave of pleasure washes over him. With a pleased hum, Dream starts slowly bobbing his head up and down, taking in part of George’s length into his mouth. Dream’s humming vibrates around George’s dick and makes the warmth in his stomach bubble even closer to the surface. 

Dream continues to bob up and down George’s dick, running his tongue along the shaft, going further and further down his length with every bob. George moans, “Mmm, you don’t know- aa-ah... just how _fucking pretty_ you look right now Dreamie, with your- mmhhh… pretty little lips so far down my cock… oh _fuck_ …” He trails off with a loud moan when he feels his tip reach the back of Dream’s throat as his lips reach the bottom of his dick on the next bob. 

George reaches a hand for Dream’s head, lacing his fingers into his hair, as he throws his head back in pleasure. He starts guiding Dream’s head up and down, setting a faster pace to his bobs. Dream hums around George’s cock again, sending shivers through his body accompanied by loud moans. As George makes Dream bob even faster, he starts to make little choking noises, but doesn’t tap out, keeping his hands still on George’s thighs. 

Hips starting to stutter despite his best efforts to keep them still, George gasps out, “I’m- ah! Close… Want to- mmmm… take it?” Dream hums enthusiastically, the vibrations sending George over the edge. Hips bucking up, George cries out as he throws his head back, “Aahh! F- fuck… Dre- ahh.. Dream!”, his warm release shooting into Dream’s mouth. Dream chokes around George’s cock slightly as he struggles to swallow his release. As George rides out his orgasm, Dream slows the pace of his bobbing until he comes to a stop, George panting above him.

“ _Fuck_ you’re good, Dreamie…” George whispers as he flops onto his back on the bed with a smile. Dream slowly pulls away from George’s already softening dick and climbs up onto the bed next to him, cuddling into his side, trying to ignore the growing arousal in his own groin. This _is_ George’s bet collection, after all.

Dream drapes an arm over George’s still clothed upper body, slowly trailing his hand across his chest. He murmurs, “Mmm… glad you liked it.” George turns his head to smile at Dream, and Dream captures his lips into a gentle kiss. They linger for several moments, George savouring the salty taste of himself on Dream’s lips and tongue.

While lying together, George realizes he feels a bulge in Dream’s pants pressing against the side of his leg. “Hey Dream?” He asks softly.

“Hmm?” Dream hums in response, still running a hand along George’s chest.

A smirk starts to cross George’s face as he says, “I can tell you’ve got a little _problem_ down here.” He runs a palm across Dream’s clothed crotch, eliciting a gasp from him. “I’m feeling nice tonight, want me to help you out with it, even though you lost?”

Dream’s eyes widen in pleasant surprise, and he answers, “Y- yes, George, please.” His voice is practically a whine by the end of his sentence.

Without another word, George flips over, pouncing on Dream and catching him into a firm kiss. George presses his tongue against Dream’s lips, and without hesitation opens and allows him entry. George’s tongue starts roaming around Dream’s mouth, mapping out every little corner, while he pushes hands underneath Dream’s shirt and starts lifting it upwards. Dream doesn’t even register his shirt being pulled away until it’s around his underarms and George is pulling back from their kiss. “Let’s get this thing off you.” George whispers as he continues working Dream’s shirt off, the clothed man now sitting upright a bit to allow the shirt to come off his back and extended arms. As soon as George flings the shirt away, Dream lunges back up to catch George’s lips again.

Dream presses himself against George’s lips with a fiery passion, while George reaches a hand down to start undoing Dream’s pants. A few moments of fumbling later George has undone Dream’s pants, and he pulls away again to pull his pants down off of his legs. Dream whines when George pulls away from the kiss, “ _Fuck_ me, George.” rolling his eyes when straining upwards to recapture the kiss fails.

George replies smugly, “That’s the plan, Dreamie, now let me get your pants off. Unless, you don’t want me to absolutely rail you?

“No no, please, keep going, I _want_ you.” Dream hastily responds, lifting his legs up so George has a better angle to take his pants off.

George laughs at his boyfriend’s eagerness. “Good pretty boy.” He smiles down at Dream as he finally pulls his pants off his legs and then tosses them behind him, the pants joining the growing pile of clothing on the floor. Dream sighs contentedly at the compliment. As Dream brings his legs back down to the mattress, George leans back in and gently puts his lips to Dream’s neck, kissing along it up towards his ear. Dream shivers as George’s lips dance across his skin. Once George reaches Dream’s ear, he palms Dream through his boxers and whispers, “You’re liking this already? We haven’t even started yet.” mimicking Dream’s teasing from earlier.

Gasping from George’s palming, Dream whimpers, “Screw you George.”

Smugly, George responds, “Oh, you wish you could.” He lightly nips at the shell of Dream’s ear, eliciting a small moan from him. George stills his hand over Dream’s clothed dick and whispers, “Now, be a good Dreamie, or I’ll stop being nice and make you deal with this on your own.”

Dream whines and grinds his hips up into George’s hand, trying to get some friction back on his throbbing cock. George starts to trail his hand up to Dreams stomach as he whispers, “I don’t think you’re being good right now, trying to fuck my hand.” He nips a little harder on Dream’s earlobe, and Dream moans again. “Do you want me or not, Dream?” A smug grin crosses his face as he pushes himself upright just enough to see Dream’s face, eyes wrenched shut.

Quietly, Dream whines, “Georgie, please, I’ll be good, please fuck me.” George looks down at Dream in silence for a few moments, watching him trying not to writhe on the bed, delighted in how easily he’s riling his boyfriend up and feeling heat starting to pool in his stomach again at the sight before him. Without a word, George descends on Dream, planting a kiss onto his collar bone. Dream’s back arches as he moans at the contact, and can’t keep his body from writhing as George slowly trails kisses down his chest, across his stomach, along his waist. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Dream’s boxers, George slides his boxers down his legs, finally allowing Dream’s cock to spring free. Dream hisses as cool air runs over his now exposed cock. George gently kisses Dream’s tip while sliding his boxers down to his ankles before pulling them all the way off, flinging them away to join the rest of the clothes on the floor.

George moves back up the bed to come closer to Dream’s head again, trailing his hand along Dream’s stomach and reveling in the moans he draws from him at even that slight touch. Dream’s eyes are still shut as George gently taps on Dream’s lips with a single finger, murmuring, “Open.” Eyes fluttering open, Dream does as he’s told, and barely a moment later George sticks a finger into Dream’s mouth. “Suck.” He commands, voice low. Dream hums pleasantly as he wraps his tongue around George’s finger, licking and sucking around the digit. George smiles as he watches Dream’s eyes slip closed again, knowing just how much Dream loves sucking on his fingers. Once Dream’s had a few moments with just the first finger, George slides a second into his mouth, and Dream sighs against the fingers as he starts to give the new addition attention. A few more long moments later, he slips a third finger into Dream’s mouth, and Dream moans softly around them as he runs his tongue around and in between the digits. “You look so pretty like this.” George murmurs. “Sucking on my fingers. Quiet. Can’t run your pretty little mouth like this, can you?” Dream whines around George’s fingers, and George laughs slightly. “You like to act all cocky and arrogant, but really you just want someone to put you in your place.” George starts to slowly move his fingers in and out, as if he were fucking Dream’s mouth with his fingers, letting out a groan himself as Dream’s teeth graze him. Dream moans as George’s fingers reach the back of his mouth, him being careful in avoiding the point that would make Dream gag around him. 

After a few minutes of fucking Dream’s mouth with his fingers, George pulls his fingers away, and Dream whimpers at the loss and leans up towards his retreating hand. Dream opens his eyes slightly to look at George as he smirks, “I think you’ll like this even better.” George moves back down the bed again, and teases Dream’s entrance with one of his wet fingers. “Ready?” George asks softy, his tone kinder than before. 

Dream opens his eyes at the touch, and smiles with an enthusiastic nod. “Y- yes, _please_ George.” He says with a desperate whine.

George laughs. “Cute, you sound fucked out already, and I’ve barely even _touched_ you.”

“ _George_ please, I- I’ve done what you’ve asked, please fuck me George _please_...” Dream tries pushing himself down onto George’s finger poised over his entrance, but George doesn’t let that happen.

Continuing to tease around Dream’s entrance, George says, “Well… since you asked so nicely like a good pretty boy.” A moment later, George slowly sinks his finger inside Dream, watching his finger slowly disappear into Dream’s ass. Dream throws his head back with a moan, closing his eyes again. Once his finger’s all the way inside Dream, he asks softly, “Are you okay? Can I start moving?”

Dream gasps, “Yes, pl- please!” as he rolls his hips, trying to gain some kind of friction inside him.

With a smirk, George mutters, too quiet for Dream to hear through his own little noises, “Oh my god, how are you so horny right now? We fucked just last night.” He then slowly pulls his finger out of Dream before pushing back in, stretching him out. Dream moans when George rubs against his prostate, not quite hitting it directly enough for Dream’s liking. He rolls his hips against George’s finger again, trying to make him press harder into his spot. 

George laughs, “Ready for a second one?” Dream can only bring himself to nod vigorously, and George gently pushes a second finger inside of Dream. He stays still for several moments, letting Dream get used to the feeling. Impatiently, Dream tries rolling his hips yet again, but this time George places a hand on his stomach to still him. Voice low, George says, “Don’t be hasty, or you’re not getting anything else tonight.” He pauses, and Dream just whines quietly in response. George then murmurs, “Good Dream.” as he leans his head down to kiss the tip of Dream’s neglected cock, precum already starting to leak from it. Dream throws his head back with a louder moan as George runs his tongue across Dream’s slit a few times, licking up his leaking precum. 

As Dream’s back arches from the pleasure, George’s fingers shift inside him, pressing hard against his prostate. “Aa-ah… f- fuck!” Dream cries out, hands clenching the sheets under him.

Grinning, George pulls away from Dream’s dick and starts pumping his fingers in and out of Dream, setting a slightly faster pace than before. Dream’s moans come closer together as George starts curling and scissoring his fingers, stretching him out and repeatedly grazing his spot. Eventually, George asks quietly, “Want a third?” and gets just a nod in response. George carefully slides his last wet finger inside of Dream, and sits still again for a few moments before starting to pump his fingers in and out of him.

With a long moan, Dream turns his head to the side as he clenches the sheets even tighter, “ _Fuck_ George… That’s- ahh, yes, f- fuck, _right there_ George…” Dream whines, unable to help but roll his hips against George’s fingers as they pump and scissor inside of him.

George keeps driving his fingers into Dream for a few more moments before slowing his pace, eventually stopping and drawing his fingers out of him. Dream whimpers softly at the empty feeling inside of him. “Shhh…” George whispers, “You’re going to like what’s next.” Dream turns his head back and half opens one eye to look at George as he spits into his hand and runs it up and down his length, once again hard, slickening it with his own saliva. Dream shivers in anticipation as he watches George slowly run his hand along his cock, seemingly taking his time as he makes sure he’s properly coated, spitting into his hand a few more times as he does.

Eventually, finally satisfied with how he’s coated himself, George lines his cock up with Dream’s entrance, tip barely pressing into him. “Ready?” George asks softly, and is met with a response of an enthusiastic nod. For a few moments, George smiles at Dream, before slowly pushing himself into him. He can barely hold back a moan of his own as the warmth from Dream’s insides wrap tightly around him. He sits still for several moments, allowing Dream to get used to the feeling of the cock that’s now inside him. “Are you still doing okay?” George asks softly.

“Y- yes…” Dream sighs. He lets go of the sheets, and places his hands on George’s sides, sliding his fingers up under his shirt, tugging on it gently. He waits and looks to George for permission to pull his shirt off.

Looking down at Dream, George nods and says quietly, “Go ahead.” Without a moment of hesitation, Dream starts to pull George’s shirt up, running his hands along his chest. Once his shirt’s high enough, George stretches his arms forwards and allows Dream to tug his shirt down along them. After it’s off, George takes the shirt from Dream’s hands and tosses it away behind him, and leans down to press him into a firm, but not rough kiss. 

Without even being prompted Dream opens his mouth and allows George to push his tongue in. George’s tongue roams around Dream’s mouth while he braces himself with one arm against the mattress and runs his other hand along the side of Dream’s face, caressing his cheek. When he pulls away a moment later, Dream whines and leans up, trying to recapture George’s lips. With another gentle stroke of his fingers on Dream’s cheek, George murmurs, looking into Dream’s eyes, “You’re so pretty, you know that? You don’t even _know_ what you do to me, do you.” Dream smiles contentedly at the compliments as George continues. “What do you want, Dreamie?”

Mind hazy through all the compliments and the teasing and the warmth and pressure from the cock inside of him, Dream stammers out, “I- I want you to… to fuck me George, pl- please George, fuck… fuck me _please_.”

Pushing himself upright again, George grins and says, “Since you asked so nicely like a good pretty boy…” trailing off as he pulls out of Dream, before thrusting himself back in. Both men let out loud moans of pleasure as George bottoms out in Dream. George continues thrusting into Dream, starting off at a slow pace. Dream moans with every thrust, George somehow managing to nail his prostate with every stroke. As George’s pace picks up, he places his hands on Dream’s hips while Dream wraps his legs around George’s waist, trying to push him even deeper inside of him. Under George, Dream makes near constant small noises of pure pleasure as George’s hips thrust faster and faster into him.

Feeling Dream’s hips starting to stutter around him, George takes one hand from Dream’s side and wraps it around his aching cock, dripping with precum. In the same pace as his thrusting inside of Dream, George starts stroking between Dream’s thighs, and Dream’s back arches with a loud moan. Muttering indiscernibly, George continues to thrust into and stroke Dream, while Dream squeezes George’s sides with his thighs. “Ge- George, fuck, _please_!” Dream babbles almost incoherently.

George murmurs through his own pleasure, “Cum whenever you want Dreamie.” A few thrusts later, Dream lets out a cry as he finishes, spilling out over George’s hand and onto his own stomach. George helps Dream ride out his orgasm with a few more strokes along his cock before taking his hand away, and replacing it on Dream’s side as he continues thrusting into Dream, tempo starting to falter.

George’s thrusting quickly pushes Dream into overstimulation as he keeps striking his prostate, and tears start to sting the corners of his eyes. “Oh fuck, Dream, ahh, f- fuck, _fuck_ Dream!” George moans loudly as he finishes inside of Dream, coating his insides with his release. He rides out his own orgasm with a few more, slower thrusts, before pulling out.

Breathing heavily, George lays down next to Dream. He turns his head to kiss Dream, and stops when he sees the tears at the edges of his eyes. Expression quickly turning to concern, George asks, “Dream, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Dream smiles at George, and blinks away the tears. “No, I’m fine. I just… came too soon.”

“Overstimulated?” George asks quietly. Dream just nods. “I’m sorry.” George murmurs as he gently strokes Dream’s shoulder. The pair put their foreheads together, noses touching, and stare into each other’s eyes lovingly. “I love you.” George murmurs, looking into Dream’s green eyes.

Reaching a hand up to cup around George’s cheek, Dream whispers, “I love you too.” He sighs and brings his lips to George’s, capturing him in a gentle kiss.

A few moments later, George breaks away from the kiss and says quietly, “We should get cleaned up.”

Dream hums, “Mhmm…” as George slowly gets off the bed to get some towels.

Several minutes later, Dream and George lay in bed together again, now in fresh pairs of underwear. They’re snuggled in together under their blankets, facing one another and wrapped up in a gentle, intimate hug. Dream quickly falls asleep in George’s arms, and George looks lovingly at his boyfriend, face relaxed in the embrace of sleep, before drifting off himself a few minutes later.


End file.
